Simply Love
by Erin Elric
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, so all I have to say Mimori and Cougar. Now with Ryuhou and Scherise and I fixed the 6 chapter sorry about that I didn't know I posted the incomplete chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I don't own S-cry-Ed. Please do note that I've only seen like 5 or 6 episodes so if any one is ooc I'm sorry (and if so tell me how they normally act) read review no flames. Oh and another thing because I know some one will say it I apologize in advance because the chapter is short I don't have a lot of time to type them so I do what I can with the amount of time I have.

Simply Love

Ch 1

Mimori walked outside, she yawned she was bored and really had nothing to do at the moment.

"Hello Miss Mimori." Said Kanami

She smiled warmly. "Hello Kanami, have you seen Ryuhou?"

"He left."

"Good radiance." Said Kazuma.

"Kazu-Kun!" yelled Kanami

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No sorry."

She sighed; she really wanted to talk to him.

"Where did Cougar go?" asked Kazuma.

"He's over there reading a book…again." Said Kanami.

"Him and his books."

Mimori decided to go talk to him.

She walked over there to him.

He was leaning against the rocks reading his book.

"Hello, Cougar." She said.

He looked up at her. "Hello Miss Minori."

"It's Mimori."

"Sorry, so what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know what's on your mind."

He closed his book. "Nothing really I assume Ryuhou isn't here."

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Because you're here and not with him."

She sighed. "He left."

"I guess that's better than staying here and fighting with Kazuya."

"Kazuma."

"What ever."

"So is that book any good?"

"No not really. I'm afraid it's much too sad."

"Oh…"

"And until I go to town I'm out of books."

"You can borrow one of mine."

"Really?"

"Sure no problem."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Right when she finished that sentence they heard a lot of screaming.

"Sounds like Ryuhou came back."

She rolled her eyes. "They're fighting…"

"Again." They both said.

Next chapter coming as soon as I get time to type it. Remember read review no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Remember read review no flames please. One more thing there is no spell check on this old and crappy computer so be aware of spelling errors.

To **Parallel-Blue13115: **Thank you very much.

To **Ukiyo: **Thank you very much. Even though you like Ryuhoumimori better I'm glad you reviewed.

To **seiko123: **Thank you very much. I'll try to make this chapter longer.

One more thing I feel the characters are slightly ooc, and if they are I'm sorry I'm still trying to get used to them. (Advice on such subject is welcomed)

Simply Love

Ch 2

The two of them walked back to the house. Just as they had thought Ryuhou and Kazuma were fighting…again.

"Please stop fighting." Pleaded Cherise.

"She's right please stop it." Said Mimori.

They ignored them.

Mimori turned to Cougar. "Please you have to stop them before one of them gets hurt."

"Fine." He walked up to the two of them, used his alter power, and kicked both of them, sending them sailing across the air. "You need to learn to get along."

They both got back up.

"You need to mind your business." Said Kazuma.

Cougar frowned, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I hate to say this but he's right. Our fight is none of your business." Said Ryuhou.

Cougar glared at him. "Well then next time I'll let Kazuya kill you."

"KAZUMA!" yelled Kazuma.

Ryuhou rolled his eyes then said. "He could never kill me."

"Bull shit! I could kill you if I wanted to!"

"Would both of you quit it please!" yelled Cougar.

"Mind you business." They both said.

He opened his moth to say something when.

"Both of please stop fighting." Said Mimori.

Ryuhou looked over at her. "I'm sorry Mimori if I upset you."

"No you didn't its just…"

Cougar glared at Ryuhou and grabbed Mimori by her hand. "Miss Minori, weren't we going to get me a book."

"It's Mimori and yes we were."

"Come on then let's go." He said pulling her along.

"Cougar let go I can walk on my own."

"Forget it come on."

"COUGAR!" She yelled as he pulled her along.

They went inside the house. "What on Earth is wrong with you?" asked Mimori as he let her go.

"Nothing."

"Cougar…"

"I'm fine Miss Minori, don't worry about me." He said looking at the books.

"I can tell something is wrong."

"Well how would you feel if the one you loved ignored you all the time for some jack ass who never notices her!"

She jumped. "I…

"I'm sorry Miss Minori." He turned around grabbed a book then left the house.

She sat down in the floor feeling terrible for what she had done. "Cougar I'm sorry." She said to herself.

The door opened, she turned around expecting to see Cougar but it was Kanami.

"Hello."

"Miss Mimori what happened, I saw Cougar leaving and he seemed so sad."

She looked down at the floor holding her necklace. "You wouldn't understand."

She frowned. "I may be a child but I'm not dumb."

"It's a matter of the heart."

"Ryuhou I assume."

"And Cougar."

"I thought you two were just friends."

"We are its just it hurts Cougar when he sees me with Ryuhou."

"Follow your heart."

"Your right Kanami I should. I'm going to talk to Cougar right now."

Mimori walked outside looking for him. "Kazuma, have you seen Cougar?"

"He went up there." He said pointing at the mountain path.

"Okay thank you."

She walked up the mountain path until she finally found him. "Finally I found you."

"Hello Miss Minori." He said sadly.

"It's Mimori. Did you really have to walk this far up here?"

"I wanted to be alone. Actually I had thought about going further up."

She sat down on the ground. "I'm glad you didn't."

He smiled. "The view up there is quit nice. Would you care to join me?"

"I'd like to but I'm so tired, unless you plan on carrying me I'd never make it."

"All right." He scooped her up.

"Whoa! Hey!"

"Hang on I'll get you up there in a flash." He used his alter power and ran up there. "HereyougoMissMinori." He said sitting her down.

"It's Mimori."

"Sorry."

"Its okay." She looked at the scenery. "You were right it is beautiful up here."

He smiled. "Though it's not as beautiful as you."

She looked back at him. "Cougar I…."

Suddenly they heard a loud scream.

"What was that?" he asked.

She looked down at the smile village. "Some one's attacking the village!"

"Well so much for our date."

"Date?"

"I'll carry you back down there." He said picking her up.

"Put me down!"

I'll write the next chapter as soon as I get the time to. Hey I read that some said that the reason why Cougar is bad with names is because of his alter power. Is this true? I haven't seen any of the begging episodes so I don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back once again! Thanks to all my reviewers! Read review no flames please. All flamers will be attacked by my evil gerbil who'll eat your underwear on every Tuesday.

To **alchemistofdeath: **The words blended together means Cougar is talking extremely fast.

To **seiko123: **I'm not sure but that's what they said, (normally I don't believe what I read on the internet) But it sounds believable to me. Thank you very much.

Now on to the next chapter.

Simply Love

Ch 3

They arrived at the village, to find it being attacked by an alter user. Kazuma and Ryuhou were fighting him.

Cougar set Mimori down somewhere safe. "Duty calls. Stay here and stay safe I'll be back." He said walking away.

"But…" She sat there quietly watching them fight when she heard.

"Ryuhou be careful!" called Cherise

She cringed at the sound of her voice.

Cherise looked over at her. "Hello Mimori."

"Hello Cherise."

"I saw you with Cougar are you and him a couple now?"

"I'd hardly call that an appropriate topic of conversation right now."

She laughed. "Really now. You'd two make a cute couple since how Ryuhou doesn't like you."

"You!"

"Look out!" yelled some one.

Mimori turned to see something flying at her. She screamed, and then she felt something grab her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Cougar was holding her. "Cougar?"

"Are you okay Mimori?"

She looked at him and realized he was hurt. "Cougar you're hurt."

"But are you okay?"

"Yes but…"

He smiled. "I'm glad your okay." Then he passed out in her arms.

"Cougar! Wake up Cougar!" She yelled shaking him.

The others walked over there. "What happened?" asked Kazuma.

"He took the attack for me." She said.

"Fool." Said Ryuhou sternly.

"Well at least he cares about me!" she yelled

Ryuhou glared at the fallen Cougar.

She shok her head. "This isn't the time to fight he needs help."

"I'll helo carry him back to the house." Said Kazuma.

Mimori sat there quietly watching Cougar sleep.

"Is he going to be allright?" asked Kanami walking in the room.

"Yes Ithink he'll be allright."

"Are you going to stay with him all night?"

"Yes."

"Okay then I'll leave you alone then." She said leaving.

She sighed deeply and rested her head on the edge of the bed. She then felt something play with her hair. "Huh?" She asked raising up to be face to face with Cougar.

"Hello beatiful."

"Your awake?" she said suonding surprised.

He gave her a strange look. "Surprised?"

"Yeah a little I didn't expect you to up allready."

"I recover fast."

She frowned. "With things like that you really should take your time."

"Taking time is soooo boring."

"Really you should take your time."

"Being slow is for losers. EvenifdoingsomeanstimewithyounotthatIdon'twanttoIreallhatelayingarounddoingnothingunless-"

She placed her hand over his mouth to get him to stop talking. "Your doing it again."

"Doing what again?"

"Talking to fast."

"Sorry Miss Minori."

"Its Mimori!"

He luaghed. "Sorry again. Man I'm really bad at names aren't I. OfcourseyouallreadynoticedthisbecauseIallwaysmissprounceyournamenomatterhowmanytimesyoucorrectme."

She laughed. "Get some sleep Cougar."

He sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Doctor's orders."

"That's completely unnecessary Miss Minori I'm fine." He said trying to get out of bed when a sharp pain went though his body. "Ouch." He said sitting back down. "Then again maybe I was wrong about that."

"If I satyed with you would you saty in bed and get some rest?"

His face turned an interesting shade of red. "Here in my bed?"

"No you prevert!"

"Sorry I…"

"Go to sleep okay."

"Fine." He said laying back down.

"Good night."

Next chapter coming soon! Read review no flames please.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back. Just killing time in class to lazzy to type but I have nothing else to do so here I go again.

Many thanks and much love to all my reviewers.

**To seiko123: **A friend of mine tried to explan his therory to me. Some letters you have to take more time to pronounce so Cougar just leaves them out and replaces them with a letter he can say quicker. That may not be true either but it makes since once you think about it.

**To kristen: **Thank you. I keep trying to make a point to add more details, but I'm bad at details so useually they remain abestent.

**To alchemistofdeath: **Glad you thought it was funny.

Do remeber read review no flames or else I'll send my evil gerbil to eat your underwear on every Tuesday Oh sorry if the chapters are short I can't remeber who I told what so if any of you all seen this before sorry I'm blond and can't remeber what I do from one day to the next. 1. My classes are only 45 minutes long. 2. I don't have internet at home. 3. Once in a while I have to do work in class (very rare but it does happen) and lastly 4. I have ADD so I lose interest in what I'm doing before it gets really long. And those are the reasons for why my chapters are short. One more thing I know more and likely that the characters are OOC and if they are over look it I've only seen less then 10 episodes, I will accept ADVICE to fix it don't be MEAN about it. Now on to the story!

Simply Love

Ch 4

Mimori did not at what point and time she fell asleep but she was awaken by.

"Miss Mimori." said Kanami.

She woke up. "Huh?"

"Ryuhou is looking for you."

"Oh okay." she got out of the chair and left the room.

Meanwhile...

Ryuhou stood outside waiting for Mimori.

Cherise wlaked up to him. "What are doing?"

"I'm waiting for Mimori."

She smiled evilly. "Well I think you should forget about Mimori, she's with Cougar now."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "And you know this how?"

"Oh it is so ovious think about it." She continued telling him a list of things that point at them being a couple.

"Cherise, that doesn't mean they are a couple. She's just being nice to Cougar."

"She's with him now." She said giving him the suspecious eye.

He sighed. "I keep telling myself that…"

She took his hands. "Ryuhou, she's with him now. They'll both be happy, don't you want her to be happy."

He looked down at the ground. "But…"

Mimori was wlaking up the pathway looking for Ryuhou wondering what he wanted. Then she saw him before she could say something she witnessed this.

"Maybe your right Cherise, maybe they are a couple."

"Now you're seeing things clearly, Ryuhou." Cherise said kissing him.

Mimori gasped. "Ryuhou."

Then he noticed her. "Mimori I didn't know you were there I uh…."

Cherise smiled at her evilly. "Mimori tell him that you and Cougar are a couple."

Her face turned red. "You…" then she ran off.

"Mimori!" called Ryuhou.

"Oh well guess I was wrong." Said Cherise shrugging her shoulders.

Mimori ran back into the house crying when she ran into Cougar.

"Miss Minori what's wrong?"

She kept crying. "N-nothing." She said trying to walk by him.

He grabbed her hand. "You're crying, that means somethings wrong."

She looked up at him.

He smiled warmly, as he put his arms around her and hugged her close to him.

"I saw Ryuhou with Cherise, she lied to him to get him to kiss her."

"Lied how?"

"She said that…." She looked up at him she didn't want to tell him because she was afried she'd hurt his feelings.

"What did she say?"

"She said that we were a couple."

He laughed. "Well I can kind of see how we've been kind of acting like one."

She smiled. "I guess your right…"

"How about we make it look like she told the truth?"

"Huh?"

He held her close to him. "I love you Mimori."

"I love you too Cougar even if you never do get my name right."

He lifted her chin up. "Seriously I do love you." He said kissing her passionatly.

She out her arms around him and returned the kiss.

Ryuhou walked in the house and saw the disply before him. "Guess she wasn't lieing." He thought but a new emotion overwlemed him…. Jealousy.

Next chapter coming soon! Remember read review no flames and over look OOC.


	5. Chapter 5

And I'm back!

**To tomieharely: **Thank you hopefully the idea will work for the best.

**To PimpTroyce: **Thank you very much I'm so happy that you love it.

Thanks to all reviewers.Remember read review no flames, all flames will be met by evil alter powered gerbils. Oh and one more thing I'll be making it up as I go along from here on out, I thought I should warn you all sense how I always loss my train of thought. One more thing the italics mean thought.

Simply Love 

Ch 5

A couple of days had gone by since Mimori and Cougar had become an official couple. Ryuhou's jealousy also grew more and more every day. 

He watched them holding hands and all of the things couples do. He growled under his breath.

"Hey Ryuhou what's up?" asked Kazuma walking up behind him.

"Nothing." He said coldly.

"You sound awfully upset for it to be nothing."

"Drop it."

He shrugged his shoulders. "What ever. I'm happy for them."

"Shut up." He growled.

"You're jealous."

"Am not."

"You really don't have a right to be jealous, if you had just went for it you wouldn't be in this situation."

" Shut up!"

"Truth hurts doesn't it."

"Stay out of my business, Kazuma."

"Fine…" he walked away.

Something had to be done about this he couldn't go on every day watching this feeling this. "I have to do something."

The two of them were out for a walk.

"Do you think Ryuhou is jealous?" asked Cougar.

She laughed. "Why would he be?"

"I can think of a few things such as…." He went into long spill of all the many reasons of why Ryuhou would be jealous in super speed as usual.

"Cougar…"

"What?"

"Don't worry about its his own fault after all."

Though they didn't notice Ryuhou standing there listening to the whole conversation. "Smug bastard." He whispered. As angry as he was at them he keot listening.

"You'd think him and Cherise would hook up." Said Cougar.

"You'd think that wouldn't you…"

Ryuhou stood there dumbfound, in all of jealousy he had forgoten about Cherise but still something had to done about those two. "Cougar!" he called out.

He turned around to see Ryuhou standing there.

_"Why do you look so surpirsed, you thought I'd give up so easly." _

"What brings you here Ryuhou?"

"Don't play dumb you know why I'm here!"

"You're jealous."

"Damn right I am! You know Miss Mimori belongs to me."

"I'm no one's propertiy!" yelled Mimori

Cougar laughed lightly. "Ryuhou, the last I checked me and Minori were dating. You've nothing to do with her for the past couple of years so its your loss my gain."

"YOU CAN'T EVEN PRONONCE HER NAME RIGHT!"

"She doesn't mind."

"What so now your thinking for?"

"I really don't mind anymore." Said Mimori putting her arm around Cougar's.

This made Ryuhou really angry. "Xetsway!" He yelled calling on his alter power.

"I didn't want to fight you but if you really want to then I guess I have to."

"DON'T!" pleaded Mimori holding on tighter.

"Miss Mimori please leave us I don't want to hurt you too." Said Ryuhou.

"I don't care if you want to hrut him so badly you'll have to go through me."

"Fine…" he said in a low tone sending the alter power away. "But we're not finished yet."

To be continued when I get sometime.


	6. Chapter 6

All right I'm back...

**To alchemistofdeath:** The gerbils obey me! -lol- (I know him)

**To loyalsoul:** Thank you.

**To Daemonmaker Kyoujin: **Thank you very much its reviews like yours that make me happy and make me want to keep going.

Thanks to all reviewers but two. Remember read review, NO FLAMES! all of them will be met by evil alter gerbils of doom! Oh yeah and italics represent thoughts.

Simply Love

Ch 6

Cherise sat there silently. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself over and over again. She only wanted to be with Ryuhou. _"And yet she keeps getting all the attention. All the men want her everyone wants to be her friend."_

She heard people talking in the distance she looked up to see Mimori and Cougar. _"She gets everything she gets every one. Why doesn't anyone like me? Why can't Ryuhou just forget about her? What do I have that she doesn't?"_ She felt the need to cry tears ran down her face, suddenly she felt someone touch her. She looked up to see Mimori standing there.

"Are you okay?"

She was surprised but she wanted to punch her in the nose. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She jumped back. "Geez I'm sorry."

She turned to her. "I don't need your sympathy!" she tried to run off but Cougar blocked her way. "Move, sob please."

"I know what's wrong."

She gasped.

"You should go see him it's not to late."

"What do you know?" She walked around him.

"He may not show it but he does care!" he called

She just kept walking she didn't know weather to be angry or sad; she just knew she had to get away from Mimori.

"The world is filled with such drama." Said Cougar.

"I feel sorry for her."

"Me to." Then he begin to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To make things right."

She smiled she knew what he meant. "Good luck."

Cougar walked around till he found Ryuhou. "Hey Ryuhou!" he called

He looked up at him. "What?" he said flatly.

"I came to talk."

He rolled his eyes. "About what?"

"I came to make peace."

He chuckled. "I'm listening."

"I know you like Minori."

"Mimori!"

"Whatever, shut up and listen. What happened to you and Cherise?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you two were together."

"We're not…"

He smiled. "Why not?"

"Because…" He thought for a minute. "I really don't know why."

"Exactly, give Cherise a chance. She really does care for you."

"But…"

"She's somewhere crying for you go find her make things right."

"Your right I should. I should go find her."

"You don't have to go far." Said Cherise.

"Huh?" asked Ryuhou.

Cougar stepped back to revile that Cherise was standing there the whole time. "I'll leave you two alone." He said leaving.

He stood there silently. "Cherise I…"

She looked down at the ground. "Ryuhou I…."

He walked up to her and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry for what I've done to hurt you."

She smiled to herself as she hugged him back. "I love you."

"I know… I love you too."

Cougar smiled. "Finally everything is right in the world again."

THE END

Yeah the ending is so-so but here it is. Oh My god I'm so sorry I didn't know I didn't finished this.


End file.
